Chara's Life
by UndertaleRWBY fan64
Summary: This is A AU of Undertale if Chara never Died and Didn't hate Humanity and was never Evil.
1. Chapter 1 Chara meets Frisk

One day a human named Chara climbed mt ebott. She fell down underground. Soon a monster named Asriel found her, and took her to his family. They gave her all of the things she needed and more. Before that though Chara climbed the moutain for fun but did not know about the stories. She was happy with the Dreemurrs. She liked it. She was happy for a while. but one day a new human came along. Her name was Frisk. Asrel found Frisk too. Frisk was taken to Toriel. She started to show Frisk around. Later she met Chara. Frisk and Chara were diffrent though, Chara liked it with the Dreemurrs, but Frisk wanted to leave the Ruins. They started to celebrate Frisk's arrival by baking a cinnimon butterscotch pie. Asgore and Toriel were exited for Frisk to live with them, but when Frisk asked Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, and Chara how to leave they got sad. "When can I go home" Frisk said. "You are home" Toriel said. "How do I leave the Ruins" Frisk says "I have to do something" Toriel says "Why do you want to leave" Chara and Asriel said. "I have a family up there dont you?" Frisk says. "No actually" Chara responds "You have been underground for 3 years, how long do you think you can isolate yourself from humanity? I mean the monsters are nice and they can take care of you sure but that is not normal is it" Frisk says "..." Chara looks away " Please come with me" Frisk said "Fine" Chara said "good" Frisk said


	2. Chapter 2 Frisk and Chara vs Toriel

"Lets go!" Frisk says Frisk and Chara walk down stairs to Toriel. Toriel sees them and says "I will destroy the only exit to the Ruins. Do not try to stop me.You too Chara?!" Chara looks sad "yeah" " Ive seen it again and again they come they leave they die if you leave young ones they will kill you, The ones who want revenge on humanity" Toriel says "Prove to me you are strong enough to survive" Toriel said

Fight Start

Frisk tries to start a conversation but fails

Toriel attacks

Chara apoligizes

Toriel attacks

Toriel looks through you

Frisk says "I dont want to fight"

Toriel feels bad

Chara says sorry again

Toriel misses her attack

Frisk refuses to fight

Toriel misses again

Chara says " I dont want to fight"

Toriel says "I am just protecting you"

Toriel gives up

Fight end

"You are right you would be unhappy trapped down here. Please leave and never come back." Toriel said "Bye Toriel I love you ill miss you." Chara said. "Bye toriel." Frisk said. Toriel hugs them both "Lets go" Frisk said. Frisk and Chara leave." Where are we even going" Chara asks "I dont know" Frisk said."dont you know how to greet a new friend turn around and shake my hand." The unknown monster says. "Okayyyyy" Frisk and Chara said "Ha ha ha ha ha ha. The good old whoopie cution in the hand trick. Always funny. Anyways my name is Sans The Skeleton.


	3. Chapter 3 Papyrus

"Hello Sans" Frisk and chara said "Nice to meet you" " Im actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now, but I dont care about capturing anybody, but my brother papyrus is a human hunting fanatic" Sans says. "Great" Frisk says."Cmon my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." Sans said " Ha ha ha" They all laugh for a second. " Bye see you later" Sans Says " Bye" Chara and Frisk said. They start to leave but Sans stops them again. "Actually it would make sans really happy to see a human, or two" Sans said. "okay I guess we can introduce ourselves" Chara said. " Yeah as long as he is happy" Frisk said. "Ok then" Sans said. "Lets go" Chara said. "I will meet you up ahead" Sans said "Ok" Frisk said. Frisk and Chara walked up ahead and there was Sans and Papyrus. They are talking. Soon Papyrus notices Frisk and Chara. " Is that a human" Papyrus said "Yes it is" Sans said. "gasp. Sans I finally did it. Halt human I the great Papyrus will stop you two and get all of the things I utterly deserve!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nyeh heh heh heh heh" Papyrus said. Papyrus runs off.

Quick note

sorry if some of this is inaccurate im trying to make this diffrent and just fun. Sorry if you dont like it like that. dont judge me. Also sorry if this is shorter than the other chapters


	4. Note

Sorry if my fanfiction is pretty bad im trying to make something people like. This is my first fanfiction, Chara's Life.

Please tell me if it is good.

Shout out to Dream1990, they were the first person to favorate me. And I appreciate it. Thank you


	5. Chapter 4 Puzzles

Frisk and Chara walk to the next area. Papyrus is already there. " human I the great Papyrus have prepared a puzzle for you. The invisible electricity maze!!!! Whenever you touch a wall this orb will shock you go ahead and try!" Frisk and Chara. walk forward and Papyrus gets shocked "Sans!!!!!!!!! What did you do!?!?!?!?!?" Papyrus asks "I think the human has to hold the orb" Sans said "Oh" Papyrus said. He walks through the maze and leaves foot prints. "Here hold this" Papyrus said "No" Frisk said "Wait" Chara whispered "Papyrus left footprints" "okay" Frisk whispered.They walk through like it was nothing "What???!!! That was too easy for you!!" Papyrus said. "you left your footprints" Chara says. Papyrus face palms and walks away. They walk into the next area to find Sans and Papyrus "Sans where is the puzzle" Papyrus says. "Right there" Sans said "How does that stop anyone?!" Frisk said "Exactly!!!" Papyrus said Chara looks at the paper and shows it to Frisk and puts it back dow "SANS THAT DID NOT DO ANYTHING" Papyrus said "oh well." Sans winks at Chara and Frisk


	6. Chapter 5 spagetti

Frisk and Chara went into the next area, and there was a table with two plates of frozen spagetti, there was also a unplugged microwave. There is also a note from Papyrus "HUMAN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE A PLAN TO CAPTURE YOU YOU WILL EAT MY GREAT SPAGETTI YOU WILL LOSE TRACK OF TIME AND THEN I CAN CAPTURE YOU AND I WILL GET ALL OF THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!!!" "Wow what a note" Chara said "yeah" Frisk said "Is there even a outlet?" Frisk asks. "No" Chara said " Okay then. Lets go" They go into the next room and they go one direction untill they run into a spike wall (Not litterally) "Of couse." Frisk Said "Hey Frisk over here" Chara said " A map under the snow." "Nice find" Frisk said. They follow the map to a swich hidden in the ice they pressed it and the spike wall dissapered "Nice" Chara said. They walk to the next room. There is a sign, Frisk, and Chara read it and it says "turn all xs into os" Frisk takes left, Chara takes right. They solve the puzzle. Papyrus was ahead "HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY TRAP, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME!?!?!?!? Frisk says she ate it (Lie) Chara says she did not (Truth) Papyrus belives them and moves on " OK I DONT KNOW HOW TO SAY THIS BUT UGHH YOU WERE TAKEING A LONG TIME SO I REARANGED THE PUZZLE TO LOOK MORE LIKE MY FACE!!!!!!" Papyrus says. "Okay Chara you get the right ill get the left" Frisk says. "Ok" Chara says. They solve the puzzle "WOW AND YOU DID NOT EVEN NEED MY HELP!!! IM INPRESSED!!!!"


	7. Chapter 6 Frisk and Chara vs Papyrus

Papyrus ran off ahead. Frisk and Chara walk to the next area only to find a banner that says "Welcome to snowdin" Frisk and Chara find a shop. They go into it and buy spme food items. They eat. They move on to the next area. There is lots of fog. Papyrus is waiting " HUMAN I WILL BE YOUR FRIEND. WAIT!!! I CANT BE FRIENDS WITH A HUMAN IF NOT TWO HALT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU

FIGHT START

Frisk Flirts

Papyrus Strikes

Chara Checks him

Atk 10 Dfn 10

Papyrus strikes again

Papyrus prepares his blue attack

Frisk Says " I dont want to fight you"

Papyrus uses his blue attack

"Your blue now. Thats my atttack" Papyrus said

Frisk wont fight

Papyrus Strikes

Chara eats a cinnomon bun

Papyrus attacks

Frisk tries to start a conversation

Papyrus uses his special attack

"What you stupid dog come back with my special attack. Sigh. I guess I will just have to use a really cool regular attack"

Papyrus readies a cool attack

Chara throws a stick

Papyrus uses his cool atrack

"Well *huff Its clear you cant *Puff defeat me. I the great Papyrus will elect to grant you pity nows your chance to accept my mercy"

FIGHT END

"Pathetic I cannot even stop one human but there are two here" Papyrus said "We can be your friend!!" Chara said "Yeah!!!" Frisk said "REALLY!! WOWIE!! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THE BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Quick note

I know when Chara checked Papyrus is attack is probally not 10 neither is his defense. I dont know it exactly


	8. Chapter 7: Date

"Are you really going to do this?" Chara said "Yes" Frisk said. Chara sighs. "Okay" "Cant say I didnt warn you." Sans said. Frisk leaves Grillby's to go to Papyrus's house. "Im here" Frisk said. "Wow. You must be really serious about this." Papyrus said. "* Sigh. Yes I am" Frisk said " Ok I will take you some place I go alot." Papyrus walks down past Grillby's and turns around and walks back to where they started "MY HOUSE!!!!" Papyrus said. "What was the point in that?!?!?!" Frisk asks "I dont know" Papyrus said. Papyrus and Frisk walk into Sans and Papyrus's house. Frisk walks around and explores their house. Eventually she is ready. "Ready?" Papyrus asks "Yes" Frisk answered. They entered Papyrus's room. Frisk looks around Papyrus's room. Eventually she is ready "Ready?" Papyrus asks "Yes" Frisk answered

Dating Start

"I actually never done this before so I got a official dating rulebook." Papyrus said Frisk facepalms. "Rule 1: Ask them out on a date "No" Frisk said "Well it only said to ask" Papyrus said Frisk facepalms again "Rule 2: Wear nice clothing to show you care. Wait... Youve been wearing clothing for a long time have you been planing this?" Papyrus asks "No" Frisk said "Well youve been wearing clothing all day so you must have been prepared for today" Papyrus said. "Duhh" Frisk said "I always wear my special clothes under my regular clothes!!!! Be right back" Papyrus said. Wow he is really weird. Frisk thinks. Frisk waits a minute. " Im back. What do you think." Papyrus asks "I hate it" Frisk says "YOUR HONESTY. UGHHHHH YOUR FRIENDSHIP POWER. However you dont know the true meaning. Therefore what you just said is invalad. THIS ENDS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Unless you can find my secret." Frisk inspects his outfit eventually leading her to his hat. "My hat. MY HAT!" Papyrus lifts his hat to reveal a present. "Go ahead open it." Frisk opens it to reveal a plate of spagetti. "Do you know what this is?" Papyrus said "Spagetti of course" Frisk said "Go ahead eat it" Papyrus said "No" Frisk "WHAT YOU ARE TAKING MY GIFT AND TURNING IT AROUND ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!! UGHHHHHH!!!! YOUR FRIENDSHIP POWER UGH EGH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Human I have to tell you something I dont like you the way you like me I thought because you asked me out on a date I had to go and feelings will blossom forth but alas I have failed. Sorry human" Papyrus sais "1: My name is Frisk 2: Its ok 3: The other humans name is Chara. Ok." Frisk said. "Bye" Frisk leaves San's and Papyrus's house.

Note

Wow what a extra long chapter . I did not include everything about the spagetti because that would take way too long. Bye!!!!


	9. Chapter 7 Date

"Are you really going to do this?" Chara said "Yes" Frisk said. Chara sighs. "Okay" "Cant say I didnt warn you." Sans said. Frisk leaves Grillby's to go to Papyrus's house. "Im here" Frisk said. "Wow. You must be really serious about this." Papyrus said. "* Sigh. Yes I am" Frisk said " Ok I will take you some place I go alot." Papyrus walks down past Grillby's and turns around and walks back to where they started "MY HOUSE!!!!" Papyrus said. "What was the point in that?!?!?!" Frisk asks "I dont know" Papyrus said. Papyrus and Frisk walk into Sans and Papyrus's house. Frisk walks around and explores their house. Eventually she is ready. "Ready?" Papyrus asks "Yes" Frisk answered. They entered Papyrus's room. Frisk looks around Papyrus's room. Eventually she is ready "Ready?" Papyrus asks "Yes" Frisk answered

Dating Start

"I actually never done this before so I got a official dating rulebook." Papyrus said Frisk facepalms. "Rule 1: Ask them out on a date "No" Frisk said "Well it only said to ask" Papyrus said Frisk facepalms again "Rule 2: Wear nice clothing to show you care. Wait... Youve been wearing clothing for a long time have you been planing this?" Papyrus asks "No" Frisk said "Well youve been wearing clothing all day so you must have been prepared for today" Papyrus said. "Duhh" Frisk said "I always wear my special clothes under my regular clothes!!!! Be right back" Papyrus said. Wow he is really weird. Frisk thinks. Frisk waits a minute. " Im back. What do you think." Papyrus asks "I hate it" Frisk says "YOUR HONESTY. UGHHHHH YOUR FRIENDSHIP POWER. However you dont know the true meaning. Therefore what you just said is invalad. THIS ENDS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Unless you can find my secret." Frisk inspects his outfit eventually leading her to his hat. "My hat. MY HAT!" Papyrus lifts his hat to reveal a present. "Go ahead open it." Frisk opens it to reveal a plate of spagetti. "Do you know what this is?" Papyrus said "Spagetti of course" Frisk said "Go ahead eat it" Papyrus said "No" Frisk "WHAT YOU ARE TAKING MY GIFT AND TURNING IT AROUND ON ME!!!!!!!!!!!! UGHHHHHH!!!! YOUR FRIENDSHIP POWER UGH EGH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Human I have to tell you something I dont like you the way you like me I thought because you asked me out on a date I had to go and feelings will blossom forth but alas I have failed. Sorry human" Papyrus sais "1: My name is Frisk 2: Its ok 3: The other humans name is Chara. Ok." Frisk said. "Bye" Frisk leaves San's and Papyrus's house.

Note

Wow what a extra long chapter . I did not include everything about the spagetti because that would take way too long. Bye!!!!


	10. Chapter 8 Grillby's

"How did it go?" Chara asks "what?" Frisk asks "Your date." Chara said "It was weird" Frisk said "I bet." Chara said "Well thats my brother" Sans says. Grillby walks in and takes their order. "What would you three like?" Grillby asks "Fries" Frisk said. "Burger" Sans says "Burger" Chara said. Soon Papyrus walks into grillby's and sits by Sans."HELLO HUMAN!!!!!!!!" Papyrus said "Hi" Chara said. Grillby comes ans gets Papyrus's order "what would you like" Grillby asks "Burger. No tomatos." Papyrus said. "What would you like to drink" Grillby asks "Soda. Please" Frisk said "Ketchup" Sans said "Lemonaid" Chara said "Tea. Sweet. Sweet Tea." Papyrus said "Ok. Do you want to order an appitiser?" "Sure" Frisk said After a while. "What would your appitiser be?" Grillby asks After a while they agree on cheese sticks. "Cheese sticks. Please" Chara says. Grillby walks out of the room. "What did you think about the date" Chara asks "It was a puzzle" Papyrus answered "In other words, It was weird." Frisk said "I here by forbid you from going on another date ever again" Chara said "HEY! YOU CANNOT DO THAT TO ME!!!!!!!!!!" Frisk said. Papyrus, Sans, and Chara laugh. After a while the food gets here. "Here comes the grub." Sans says. "Finally" Chara said. "Yum" Frisk said. They talked for a while untill they finished eating. They exchanged phone numbers.


	11. Note number 2

sorry guys I did not realize I posted chapter 7 twice. My bad. TOO MUCH DATING


	12. Chapter 9: A not so great reunion

They leave grillby's still laughing at Frisk. "Why did you say that Chara?" Frisk asks "No reason" Chara answers suspiciously and looks away Blushing. Sans and Papyrus Start Laughing. " Aww do You wanna go on a Date Chara? " Frisk ask.

" NO! " Chara Says looking away and Blushing more. Frisk Laughs and Sans and Papyrus laugh more. Chara tries to shrug it off, but fails. "I will never forget this" Frisk says. " Neither Will I. " Chara says. " Want me to Hold your Hand? " Frisk ask. " NNOOOOO! " Chara Yells Blushing and Walking ahead. "Lets just go" Chara said walking foreward. "Can I come?" A familiar voice is heard. "Asriel?" Chara said. " So You got Past Mom However Mom Held back...If you want to continue than prove You...Beat me...The God of Hyperdeath. " Asriel says. " No! No! No! I will not Fight you! " Chara says. " I will...If I Must. " Frisk says. " No! not you...Only Chara.. " Asriel says. " Asriel I will Not! " Chara says. " Chara I will not let you continue on unless you Do and You Know i can stop you so if you really want to do this than Prove your Ready. " Asriel says. " I can Handle Myself I am Determination! " Chara Says. " Undyne Will Kill You! " Asriel Yells. Frisk Raises a Eye Brow. Sans Sighs Knowing That Undyne would indeed try. Papyrus Looks Sad hearing that about his Friend. " I am not Scared of Her! I can Beat Her! " Chara Yells Determined. " You can't beat Me! " Asriel yells back. " Fine! then i will Fight You and Win! " Chara Challenges. " Good Meet me at the Edge of Town alone if You win i will let you go but if I win You return Home. I am fair so i will give you 24 hours to prepare see you then Sis. " Asriel says.

Note

This is not a shipping story we added that because it was funny. Maybe if you all want it. Give it a good vote and maybe it might happen... uhh thats it for chapter 9


	13. Chapter 10: Training

"Train me" Chara said to Papyrus "OKAY HUMAN I WILL TEACH YOU EVERYTHING I HAVE LEARNED!!!!!!!!!!!" Papyrus said "Good" Chara said "WHEN DO WE START?" Papyrus asks "Now" Chara said

Training start

Papyrus Uses his Blue attack. Chara stays still confused as Why its not hurting her.

" Your Blue Now. It will be more Diffcult for you to Dodge or Move this will make you Faster and More Agile Though You can't dodge forever sometimes your gonna need to Strike back This might be one of those Time and sadly with Undyne you will have to Strike back. " Papyrus says.

Papyrus uses serveral Bone attacks.

Chara Jumps and Evades but still takes a Hit. " Gah. "

" Sorry but Your Opponents will not hold you must be able to Take it do you wish to continue? " Papyrus ask.

" Yes i can handle it Bring it i need To prove Myself or He won't stop. " Chara says. after a while the training ends. Chara walks arouns looking for Frisk. Finnaly she found her. They went to the store and bought some cinnomon buns and other items, Like the bandanna (dont know how it protects you, but oh well.) They heal and Chara approches Asriel.


	14. Chapter 11 a little secret (Big secret)

Asreil Stands at the Edge of Snowdin. " So You showed up. Well Ready? " Asreil says. " Yes. " Chara Says Putting The Locket on and Taking out The Real Knife. Asreil Uses His Special Attack Star Blazer. Chara Dodges and Strikes slashing off a bit of Fur. " You actually Struck but having A Good weapon doesn't Mean Instant Victory. " Asreil says. Asreil Uses a Powerful Fire magic attack. Chara tries to Evade but gets burned. 17/20 Hp now. " Evading Won't always work Chara. " Asreil Says. Chara Grunts Annoyed and Strikes actually Hitting him. 12/20 Hp now. Asreil is surprised. " Well Your Strong but That isn't enough. " Asreil says and Uses Star Blazer. Chara Dodges but is Hit abit. 14/20 Hp now. Chara Grunts in Pain and Strikes Harder. Asriel tries to Dodge but is Hit. 7/20 Hp now. Chara Drops her Knife. " Asreil This is gone on enough I can Beat You. I have Beaten you so lets just End this. " " Fine But Chara Undyne... " Asreil looks Away. " I can Beat her Too but if your So worried Come With Me Hypergod. " Chara says and Smiles. " I dunno i am suppose to be looking so Talking Flower apperently its been Spotted telling people some desturbing things. " Asreil says. " A talking Flower? " Chara Says Confused. " Don't Worry about it its a Concoul problem not yours. " Asreil says. " What Conoul Dad doesn't have one. " Chara says. " So are You two done. " Sans Ask. Chara Nods walking away. " Asreil You should be more careful not to talk about that Openly. " Sans says " I dunno Sans maybe we should bring more People in After all There are Always Threats to the Timeline Its why even you can't go back. " Asreil says. " Asreil We Both Know He still out there just He isn't him anymore. " Sans says sadly. Asreil looks sad. " Sorry. " Asreil says.

To Be Continued...

So this we have two diffrent writers so if you notice anything diffrent about the chapters thats why.


	15. Chapter 12 A fight to remember

" You Know The Kids will remember once Something new happens. " Asriel says. " Yes but We both know Someone has already been Messing with Time and Space. " Sans says. " And You and Papyrus haven't been able to Stop them? " Asriel ask. " No. " Sans says. " Should We inform Alphys? " Asriel ask. " Not Yet. But once we find out Who the Anomily is They will have a Bad Time. " Sans says. Asriel and Sans take a Short cut Back. " What took you two so Long? " Chara ask. " Oh Nothing. " Asriel says. Papyrus looks at Sans but Sans guester later. Frisk looks Curious and Can tell something is up. Chara looks confused but stays silent. " So i guess you Won? " Frisk ask Chara. " Of course. " Chara says Smirking. " Don't get Cocky Sis your Knife won't always save you. " Asriel says. " We can handle it Asriel. " Chara says Confiently. " Don't be so Sure Kiddos Asriel is Right You too are not ready for Undyne not yet But with our Help you Will be We can't always be there but we can prepare You both as much as Possible before you move ahead. " Sans says. " AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SPEAK TO UNDYNE AND TRY AND MAKE HER BACK DOWN NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH. " Papyrus says. Papyrus walks off then Walks back. " NYEH. " Papyrus Says. Papyrus walks off again. " What a Bone head Huh? " Sans says. Chara Facepalms. Frisk rolls eyes. Asriel laughs. " Well at least Someone is Rib cracking. " Sans says. Chara Groans walking off. Frisk Follows Chara. Asriel Rolling on the Floor laughing. " You know they are hiding something right? " Frisk says. " I know. and Asriel is involved so now it has my attention. " Chara says. " So what should we do? " Frisk ask. " For now nothing but We should listen closely from here on also If Asriel was serious earlier watch out for a talking flower. " Chara Says. Frisk looks confused. Chara shrugs. " So about That Date restrictions and Hand holding. " Frisk says Smirking. " Gah i will hit you! " Chara Yells. " No you Won't. " Frisk says Laughing. " You wanna bet " Chara says Frisk Smirks. " Try it. " Frisk Says. Chara Raises her Hand. " Your Lucky i am Tired. " Chara says. " Yeah Sure. " Frisk says Smirking. Chara gives a Glare. " Final warning " Chara Says. Frisk Smiles Triumphantly " Yeah , Yeah go take your Nap Chara maybe i will hold your Hand. " Frisk says. Chara throw a Pillow at her. They start Pillow fighting and Laughing. Asriel walks in not expecting to get hit in the face with pillows. "Oh you wanna do that now. You dare chalenge the absolute god of hyperdeath!" Asriel said "Yep" Frisk says hitting Asriel again with a pillow. Asriel joins in. All Three start Pillow Fighing With Sans playing a Trumbone. Asriel throws a pillow at Sans "Do you wanna have a bad time?!" Sans asks Asreil Throws another Pillow. Sans joins in. Secretly Alyphs is watching on her cameras and Laughing.


	16. Chapter 13: Grillby's, Again

Frisk and Chara continue on their journey. They now enter waterfall. They see Sans "what havent you seen a guy with two jobs before?" Sans asks "Well yeah" Chara reponds. "anyways do you wanna come to grillby's with me?" Sans asks. "Sure" Frisk answers "Yeah" Chara responds. "come on i know a shortcut." Sans said. They follow Sans and they appear at Grillby's. "Wow that was quick!" Chara said. "Yeah" Frisk responds. "How did you do that?" "i have my ways." Sans said mysteriously. "Ok weird" Chara said. "anyways what would you like?" Sans asks Chara orders fries, and Sans and Frisk order bergers. Grillby comes back with the food. "do you want any ketchup?" Sans asks. "No." Frisk and Chara say. "ok more for me then." Sans picks up the bottle of ketchup and drinks from it. Chara and Frisk dont say anything. "so have you ever heard of a talking flower?" Sans asks "Yes." Frisk and Chara said. "so you've heard all about it, the echo flower, there has been one following papyrus around giving advice, predictions ect" Sans said "CREEPY" Chara said "Yeah" Frisk said "so make sure to keep an eye out for it, ok." Sans said "ok." Frisk and Chara said.


	17. Chapter: 14 Undyne

The kids walked back to where Sans's station was and talked to another kid. He said "Whoa are you sneaking out to meet Undyne too! COOL!" "Umm sure you could say that" Frisk said. The kids walk for a while in waterfall untill they reach a patch of bushes. "Looks like the only way to pass is to go through them." Frisk said "Yeah" Chara saidn Unfortunatly Chara thinks. They walk halfway through the bushes... Then they hear Papyrus's voice. "UNDYNE ABOUT THE HUMAN... UMM NO I DID NOT CAPTURE THEM WHAT NO UNDYNE I FOUGHT THEM VALIANTLY! WHAT YOU WILL CAPTURE THEM YOURSELF... UMM THAT IS NOT NESSISARY. OK UNDYNE BYE." Papyrus walks away. Frisk nuges foreward and makes a slight noise and catches Undyne's attentention! She walks foreward and gets ready to strike! She looks around but does not find them! She puts the spear away and walks off! "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!" Chara whispers while smacking Frisk "Owwww! What was that for!" Frisk asks "For being STUPID!!!" Chara responds. "How was trying to walk foreward stupid" Frisk asks "BECAUSE UNDYNE WAS STILL RIGHT THERE" Chara said. "Uggh! Lets just continue" Frisk said. "Fine." Chara said. The kids continue on through the bushes... then the kid comes out again and says "WOW YOU DID IT UNDYNE WAS LOOK ING RIGHT AT YOU!!" they run off but halgeay there they trip but they get up again and run off.


	18. Chara's Life Chapter: 15 a weird call

The kids walk through waterfall for a while untill Papyrus calls "HELLO THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HOW DID I GET YOUR NUMBER!?" "I dont know?" Chara asks "ITS EASY I JUST DIALED EVERY NUMBER UNTILL I FOUND YOURS!" "Wow!" Frisk said "ANYWAYS I HAVE A FRIEND WITH A VERY **MURDEROUS **OPINION OF YOU, AND THEY WERE WONDERING IF YOU WERE WEARING A. BANDANA AND A TUTU ?" The kids said no that they were not wearing a bandana and a tutu "OK I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL LET THEM KNOW!" Click. "... That was weird" Frisk said "Yeah" Chara responds " I mean Papyrus is weird but not that weird" Frisk says. The kids continue for a while untill Papyrus calls back. " UMM HUMAN SINCE YOU SAID FRISK WAS NOT WEARING A BANDANA AND CHARA WAS NOT WAERING A TUTU I TOLD MY FRIEND THAT YOU WERE SO THAT THEY COULD NOT KNOW IT WAS YOU SEE I DID NOT BETRAY YOU!"... Click Frisk facepalms. Chara is freaking out "OH MY GOD WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!!" Chara yells "How do we know this "Friend" is a threat" Frisk says calmly. "PAPYRUS LIGITAMATLY SAID HIS FRIENDS OPINION OF US IS VERY MURDEROUS!!" Chara yells again "Maybie he was just misinterperating it" Frisk says calmly "UGH! We'll just have to find out" Chara says nervously as the kids continue on

To Be Continued...


End file.
